mooyoutarfandomcom-20200214-history
The Amazing Race: All-Stars Sucks
The Amazing Race: All-Stars Sucks is a collaborative live race game hosted by Mooyou and ADyingClown over at Yuku. It is broadcasted in Survivor Sucks and will be done in a different Yuku site to applaud to Sucks' rules during television seasons. Production Development & Filming This special installment was born after Mooyou ended his first Amazing Race live game season. A collaboration among him and A Dying Clown from Sucks was needed to restore the dying sparkle of live races, and this was the answer to the said problem. Teams were scouted among all races available for an All-Star ensemble. Teams will be visiting memorable locations such as Japan, China, Ghana, Italy and Guatemala. Cast Teams scouted included writers, crappy winners and whiners, twin sisters, retarded and in denial brothers, and a lot of former reality stars who aren't contented of the exposure the different races gave them. Results The following teams participated in the Race, with their relationships at the time of filming. Note this table does not necessarily reflect all content broadcast due to inclusion or exclusion of some data. Placements are listed in finishing order. *Red means the team was eliminated. *Green ƒ means the team won the Fast Forward clue. A green-colored leg number indicates that the Fast Forward was available for that leg but not used. *An underlined Blue team's placement means the team came in last on a non-elimination leg and had to perform a Speed Bump task in the following leg. *A brown « indicates the team who received the Sudden U-Turn. *An orange » means the team chose to use a Junction; « indicates the two teams who received it; «» indicates a leg where the Junction was available but not used. *A maroon > means a team chose to use a Roundabout;< indicates the team who received it; <> indicates a leg where the Roundabout was available but not used. Episode Title Quotes Episode titles are often taken from quotes made by the racers. Prizes Prizes are awarded for teams who arrive first in that leg. *'Leg 1' - *'Leg 2' - *'Leg 3' - *'Leg 4' - *'Leg 5' - *'Leg 6' - *'Leg 7' - *'Leg 8' - *'Leg 9' - *'Leg 10' - *'Leg 11' - *'Leg 12' - $ 1,000,000 Race Summary Leg 1 (United States → Japan) *New York City, New York, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/United_States United States] (Flushing Meadows Park) (Starting Point) * New York City (John F. Kennedy Airport) to Tokyo, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Japan Japan] (Narita International Airport) * Tokyo (NHK Studio Park) * Tokyo (NHK Studio Park) to Kobe (Sogo Department Store) * Kobe (Sogo Department Store) * Kobe (Fruit and Flower Park) The first Roadblock of the race tested teams against each other in a battle against Godzilla and King Kong. One team member dressed as Godzilla and King Kong must fight with each other similar to a Japanese Game Show, whoever falls down the balance beam will be given a ticket to the second bus to Kobe. Whoever wins gets the first bus to Kobe. The Fast Forward was to play Dance Dance Revolution to the said points and rank. The Detour was a choice between Happy Cows or Sushi Rounds. In Happy Cows, teams will have to travel to the Kobe University and take care of Kobe cows to the farmer's satisfaction. In Sushi Rounds, teams will have to proceed to a sushi restaurant. They will be given a flash card of Japanese script and they must choose among the hundreds of rotating sushi plates which is which. Leg 2 (Japan) * Kobe (Ferry Terminal) to Matsuyama (Ferry Terminal) * Matsuyama (Kankoko Parking) * Matsuyama (Saka No Ue No Kumo Museum) * Matsuyama (Botchan Ressha) The Roadblock for this leg of the race was to enter a dark chamber and join in Hyakumonogatari Kaidankai. The Fast Forward required a team to fix a zen garden. The Detour for this leg was a choice between Folding Paper or Writing Paper. In Folding Paper, teams will have to complete different sets of origami. In Writing Paper, teams will have to identify and write a Haiku. The Speed Bump required Zuks and Cat to attend a traditional tea ceremony. Leg 3 (Japan → People's Republic of China) * Tokyo, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Japan Japan] to Hong Kong SAR, People's Republic of China (Chek Lap Kok International Airport) * Hong Kong Island (Times Square) * Hong Kong Island (Statue Square - Sir Thomas Jackson) * Kowloon (Whampoa Gardens) * Lantau (Tai O Stilt Houses) (Tian Tan Buddha) * New Territories (Sai Kung Public Pier) * New Territories (Kaitos) * New Territories (High Island Refugee Camp) The first Detour of the leg is a choice between Confusing Exits or Confusing Estates. In Confusing Exits, teams had to find three MTR stations all across Hong Kong for their clues. In Confusing Estates, teams will have to force a group of newlyweds to buy one unit of a said estate. In the first Roadblock of the leg, teams had to open electronic safes in three hotels by answering different questions about Hong Kong. The second Roadblock of the race required the intersected teams to purchase dried shark from specified stalls, using their bargain skills to buy them at a cheaper price. The second Detour was a choice between Fix It or Fish It. In Fix It, teams had to fix a broken kaitos or a sampan that is anchored in the middle of the Sai Kung Lake. In Fish It, teams had to enter a specific fish pen area and try to fish 2 groupers. The Fast Forward required teams climbing up the Tian Tan Buddha and meditate with a monk. Leg 4 (People's Republic of China → Ethiopia) * Hong Kong SAR to Borena, Ethiopia (Arba Minch Airport) * Borena (Singing Mines) * Harar Meda Airbase * Borena, Ethiopia (Harar Meda Airbase) to Debre Zeyit, Ethiopia (Airbase) * Kundudo Mountains In this leg's Roadblock, teams have to weigh and harvest salt enough to balance a scale. The Detour required teams to choose between Rimbaud or Ham Throw. In Rimbaud, teams will have to make their way to Arthur Rimbaud's house and will be given an extract from one of Léo Férré's musical adaptations of his poems. Teams must then find the title of the said poem in the house to receive their next clue. In Ham Throw, teams will have to enter a marked area in the desert plains. Once there, they must must spend 20, 50 or 100 birr on meat piles to place in the hopes of attracting a hyena, which can eat their meat in exchange for their clue. The Fast Forward for this leg was to carve an idol. Additional Task * At the singing mines of Borena, the grouped teams must "sing" while transporting mining tools to the surface. Leg 5 (Egypt → South Africa) * Addis Ababa (Bole International Airport) to Cape Town, South Africa (Cape Town International Airport) * Cape Town (Muizenberg Beach) * Cape Town (Whale Crier) * Cape Town (Rhodes' Cottage) (Sudden U-Turn) * Cape Town (Bo Kaap Museum) * Cape Town (Cape of Good Hope) The Detour for this leg was a choice between Fence It or Club It. In Fence it, teams must make a surfboard fence. In Club It, teams must play a game of mini golf without exceeding par. The Roadblock was to paint Bo Kaap's colorful house exterior with paint. The Fast Forward for this leg was to find the whale crier and attract a whale. Leg 6 (South Africa → Ghana) * Cape Town to Accra, Ghana (Kotoka International Airport) * Accra (Mole National Park) * Paga Nania (Slave Camp) * Paga Nania (Larabanga Stone) The Detour for this leg was a choice between Monkey See or Monkey Do. In Monkey See, teams will have to must expertly mimic the actions of the monkeys of Mole Park. In Monkey Do, the racers must help guide a monkey to the top of a tree to retrieve a clue on their behalf. The Roadblock was to carry one of the flags by the Asafo tribe which has the same meaning as one of their chosen quotes to the pit stop. Leg 7 (Ghana → Switzerland) * Accra, Ghana to Lugano, Switzerland (Lugano Airport) * Faido (Gotthard Base Tunnel) * Bellinzona (Castlegrande) * Lugano (Church of San Lorenzo) * Lugano (Ferry terminal to Monte San Salvatore) * Lugano (Monte San Salvatore - Lookout) In this leg's Roadblock, one team member must enter the Gotthard Base Tunnel and find their next cluebox hidden inside it. In this leg's Detour, teams had to choose between Upscale or Uproar. In Upscale, teams must ascend the walls of Castlegrande and accurately shoot one sand dummy in order to receive their next clue. In Uproar, teams had to travel to the main square of Bellinzona and search the partying crowd who are celebrating Rabadan. Teams must then segregate a band by knowing who's making noise or who's making music in order to receive their next clue. The Fast Forward for this leg of the race is to ring the Church of San Lorenzo's carillons and attract 30 people. Additional Task * To get to the pit stop, teams had to ride the Funicular Monte. Leg 8 (Switzerland → Italy) * Lugano (Lugano Monte Generoso Railway Station) to Milan, Italy (Milan Cadorna Railway Station) * Milan (Dolce and Gabbana Headquarters) * Milan (Duomo) * Bergamo (Academia Carrara) * Bergamo (Biblioteca Angelo Mai) In this leg's Detour, teams had to choose between Shopping List or Setting Scene. In Shopping List, teams had to enter the Galleria Vittorio Emanuelle and shop for items given by a chosen shopper. In Setting Scene, teams will have to assemble the Nativity Scene outside the Duomo. The Roadblock was to search the whole of Bergamo for two of the twelve gifts of Christmas. Once they have searched for them, they must return to the Academia and place them in correct stockings in order to receive their next clue. Additional Task * At the Dolce and Gabbana Headquarters, teams had to design a Christmas tree in a modern way to receive their next clue. Leg 9 (Italy) * Milan to Naples (Napoli Afragola Railway Station) * Pompeii (Ruins) * Pompeii (House of the Tragic Poet) * Naples (Antro della Sibilla) In this leg's Roadblock, one team must turn volcanic ash to a statue, as done by the ancient people of Pompeii thousands of years ago. In this leg's Fast Forward, one team must make a "Beware of the Dog" signage, paying homage to the first ever sign made in the House of the Tragic Poet. The Detour was a choice between Six Lines or Twelve Lines. In Six Lines, teams must recreate the Roman game of Felix Sex. In Twelve Lines, teams must select a mathematics-based question modeled on the grids provided, and must stick to it and solve it to receive their next clue. Additional Task * After teams complete either detour, teams must run to the end of the Antro Della Sibilla to be checked in and get their fortune told. Leg 10 (Italy → Russia/Argentina) For this season's only split leg, teams were divided by going to Buenos Aires or Moscow. First Route * Naples (Naples Airport) to Buenos Aires, Argentina (Ministro Pistarini International Airport) * Buenos Aires (Diagonal Norte) * Buenos Aires (Teatro Colon) * Buenos Aires (Club de Pescadores) The Buenos Aires Detour was a choice between Tango or Libro. In Tango, teams must excellently learn and perform a set of Tango steps. In Libro, teams had to convince the Argentine locals and sell two different books to two different locals. The Buenos Aires Roadblock required teams to untangle dog leashes from a post and walk the dogs to the corner of the street where their owners await for them. The Fast Forward required a team to play a game of Tic-Tac-Toe against Argentine kids. Second Route * Naples (Naples Airport) to Moscow, Russia (Sheremetyevo International Airport) * Moscow (International House of Music) * Moscow (Bolshoi Theatre) * Moscow (Arbat Street) The Moscow Roadblock required one team member to find one of the cut musical sheets and mix and match them to complete one page of one of Tchaikovsky's compositions. Once they have fixed the compositions, they will receive their next clue. The Moscow Detour was a choice between Roulette or Ballet. In Roulette, teams had to play a game of Russian Roulette with dummies. Teams stood in the middle of a big roulette stage, circled with 18 dummies located in 18 of 24 divisions as it rotates. Once a dummy is head to head with one team member, they will be able to shoot two of the dummies that land exactly in front of them, until they get six. In Ballet, teams must excellently learn and perform a set of Russian Ballet steps. In this leg's Speed Bump, Collete and Celeste needed to learn beginner's Russian and translate some phrases in order to continue on with the race. Leg 11 (Russia/Argentina → France) * Buenos Aires/Moscow to Cannes, France (Cannes - Mandelieu Airport) * Cannes (Palais des Festivals des Congres) * Cannes (Cannes - Madelieu Airport) to St. Tropez (La Môle Airport) * St. Tropez (Marina) * St. Tropez (The Les Caves Du Roy) The Roadblock for this leg of the race was to arrange Cannes movie posters. The Detour for this leg of the race was a choice between Bowling or Boldness. In Bowling, teams had to play French Bowling called Petanque until a marked score. In Boldness, teams must visit one of the many provocative clothing-optional beaches in St. Tropez and hand towels to stop the filthy displays of human flesh as stated in the Catholic religion. Additional Task * After teams have completed the Roadblock, they were asked to sign one of two charter flights to St. Tropez, France. Leg 12 (France → United States) *